battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Letters to Seasick
"Letters to Seasick" is an Extended Universe thread written on December 18, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Twenty-five year old Grey Bergman, Lady of the United Revolutionaries watched her dragon Shadow light the small candle on her nighttable. After another Chief-training session with Chief Hroar…her would-be predecessor, she finally found a moment’s peace in the quiet little home she shared with her mother, her adoptive sister Asha, and her niece Siri. However, Grey couldn’t sleep a wink that night. Ever since her father died and she accepted Hroar’s offer to become the next Chief of Haligan Island, sleep was sort of becoming an issue. Being Chief was practically all she could think about. She had told Greg, Warren, Asha, King Haddock, and Queen Mera all about Hroar’s sudden offer, and they all commented on how excited she looked and sounded. And she was! She really was! However, she couldn’t help but feel that she was forgetting something throughout this whole ordeal. She wasn’t really sure. Things had been pretty crazy since her father died in that war against the Barbaric Burglars, and she felt like she was all over the place. Soon she finally remembered! She hadn’t written to her friend and former comrade Seasick in such a long time! She remembered how they promised to write to each other after Seasick left the rebellion, and it was going well. Letters came very frequently, but recently, they hadn’t been coming as frequently as they used to. Life had taken over clearly, especially for the two friends. However, given what’s happened, this was probably the perfect time for a letter to Seasick. So, she took her notebook, quill, and ink and began to write. ''Dear Seasick, '' ''It’s been a while since my last letter. I’m sorry I haven’t written in a while, but a lot has been going on, especially now. You see…a few weeks ago…my island was attacked by another tribe, who sought conquest. I was in a sparring match with King Haddock at the time when I received word from my father telling me that he needed me to come home as soon as possible. Shadow and I rushed as fast as we could, and by the time we got there, the troops were about to go to war. '' ''We tried to tell the tribe off, but…they wouldn’t listen. Instead, the chief of that tribe called the charge and attacked… My tribe and I fought as bravely as we could. To be honest, I can’t really be sure how long the war lasted. It felt like it lasted forever…but Chief Hroar tells me it only lasted a day. Haligan Island drove the opposing tribe away. My island is safe! But…there were a few causalities…including…my own father. My father was killed in battle, Seasick. '' ''I found him…dead on the ground…from a sword wound. I tried to wake him up…but it was too late… My daddy was already dead, and I didn’t get to say goodbye. But…that wasn’t the last of the surprises coming my way. A few days after my father’s funeral, Chief Hroar stopped by my house one morning wanting to talk to me privately. My mom told me not to worry, but also that it was really important. '' ''Turns out…it was! Chief Hroar explained to me that a long time ago when I was little he and my dad came to an agreement of some sort: that if Chief Hroar didn’t have any kids by the time I was old enough, then I would be the one to become the next Chief of Haligan Island. Seasick, I’m going to be the next Chief of Haligan Island! Even as I’m writing this to you, I feel like I’m dreaming! Me as Chief…and here I thought that being King Haddock’s second-in-command would be as far as I would get in terms of a job. I feel like I’m flying…without Shadow… I’m not sure I know how to feel about these things right now… My head is spinning. '' ''I’m sorry this wasn’t an exactly cheerful letter to you, but I needed to get this out to you. I needed to tell you all this because you’re my friend, and I trust you. Hope to hear from you soon! Grey 'Seasick: '''March was always the coldest month on Peaceble Country. 25-year-old Seasick was sitting by the fire, knitting a small sweater. Shortly after leaving the rebellion, she had fallen in love and was now expecting her first child. As it was the dead of winter, and she was in her final mnths of pregnancy, Seasick was stuck inside and besides knitting sweaters and socks, she was bored out her mind. Luckily, her boredom was cut short as a messenger dragon clawed at her window, carrying a letter. Slowly getting up and opening the window, Seasick expected the letter to be from her sister, but was shocked when she read it was from Grey, her old rebellion comrade. Quickly sitting down and reading the letter, Seasick was saddened to hear about Grey’s father. Without hesitating, Seasick grabbed a quill and a piece of paper and replied. ''Dearest Grey, I apologize for not keeping in touch with you. My life took an unexpected turn and I found myself quite occupied. Everything is well, however I am now more focused on you. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you? I would fly over to Haligan Island immediately, however… the weather isn’t great for flying right now, so I won’t be able to visit for a few months. Losing your father to becoming chief. That is a lot to take in. If there’s anything I can do for you, please let me know. Actually, I shall send you a basket of fruit I’ve been storing that’s still fresh. Perhaps it will make up for my absence. '' ''If there’s anything else I can do, please let me know. I will try to writing more often to you. From your friend and fellow rebel, Seasick 'Grey Bergman: '“Need any help, Mom?” Grey asked as she looked up from the pile of records she was reading for Chief Hroar and reports she was reading for King Haddock to see her mother making dinner. “Nope, I’m quite alright, dear,” Ingrid said as she stirred the pot over the fire. “You worry about your work.” “I knew that was too easy,” Grey mumbled under her breath turning back to her papers. Ingrid chuckled. “Just wait until you become chief,” Ingrid retorted. Before Grey could answer, a messenger dragon appeared in the window of the Bergman household. Grey had a feeling who the letter was from, so she shot up from her seat and grabbed the letter immediately recognizing Seasick’s handwriting as she began to read. As soon as she was finished she sat down and began to write on a blank sheet of paper. Dear Seasick, '' ''I’m glad that you got my letter! Yes, I’m doing okay. I still miss my father sometimes, but I’ve been keeping busy with training to become Chief and with my mom, Greg, Warren, and Asha. '' ''That’s okay, I completely understand. The weather hasn’t been too great here either. I think Shadow is starting to go nuts from not flying every day. Thank you, I appreciate you being there for me. Honestly, writing to you is enough right now. You always were able to help me keep my feet on the ground. '' ''And yes, I will try to write more to you as well. I hate that we live on different islands. I miss you a lot. '' ''Grey 'Seasick: '''Once again, Seasick was bored out her mind. Only one month until the baby was due, however she wished it would come now. All Seasick did was sit around the house, reading the same old books, and knitting the same old sweaters and socks. There were enough of those to clothe the entire island. Thankfully, a messenger dragon appeared at the window, and Seasick smiled when she saw Grey’s name on it. “I thought I told you to go rest.” Came the voice of Ellidi from the kitchen. “I’m only getting a letter, dear. It’s from my old rebel friend.” Seasick replied, reading it over and quickly replying. ''Dearest Grey, I’m glad you received my letter. I hope the fruit was still fresh by the time it reached you. The weather is… still pretty bad over here. Cloudy, cold, wet. The local soothsayer is saying that the rest of the year will be like this. So I probably won’t be able to visit you. But that’s okay, because letters are fine! Anyways, I’m glad that you’re okay. It’s hard to go through such a loss, but you have friends and family to turn to. Never hesitate to turn to then for help. '' ''You mentioned that you’re going to be the next chief. Is there a date set yet? Perhaps it way too early. You don’t want to rush into it until you are ready. But when you do feel that you are ready, please tell me, because I want to be there for you! Until next time! Seasick 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled as she watched her two nieces, Asha and Lila playing on the floor with some of her old toys, that she found in the house. Asha and Ander wanted some alone time as did Greg and Warren, and she and Chief Hroar weren’t training. Plus, she wasn’t expected at King Haddock’s palace few another few weeks, so this was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with her two little nieces. While the Lady smiled her little cuties, a messenger dragon appeared at the window. Grey immediately stood up and walked over to the little dragon grabbing the letter with her name on it. Sure enough, it was another letter from Seasick. She read the letter and then quickly grabbed another piece of paper and her ink quill. ''Dear Seasick, '' ''Oh yes, the fruit was delicious! I’m sorry I forgot to thank you for it in my last letter, but my mother, Greg, Warren, Asha, and I all loved it. Thank you so much! By the way, I told Greg, Warren and Asha I was writing to you again, and they said to tell you they said hi and they hope you’re doing well. '' ''That stinks about the weather on Peaceable. I’m sure it will clear up soon. I could always visit you when I’m not too busy if you want. Shadow and I can chance a storm. Speaking of Shadow, how’s Furious doing? '' ''Yeah, I’m okay. There are times where I still miss my father. Sometimes, I wait up at night to see if he walks in through the front door of my house, but he never does. It hurts, and sometimes I feel like crying. But like you said, it helps to have family and friends supporting you, especially you. '' ''Actually, Chief Hroar and I did speak briefly about a possible date for the coronation. We were thinking of some time next year after my training is complete, but I will let you know as soon as we have a specific date. I would love for you to be there! '' ''Write to you soon! Grey 'Seasick: '''Seasick finally managed to put her new born baby girl Eydis to sleep. Quietly leaving the bedroom, Seasick made her way to the window where a messenger dragon waited with Grey’s letter. ''Dearest Grey, Next year will be upon you soon enough! I would love to attend as we haven’t seen each other in quite a while! It will be a great time to catch up. I’m glad our comrades are all doing well too! I wouldn’t worry with visiting here. You have far too much on your plate right now, and I’d hate to distract you. Furious is still the same old grumpy dragon, although he seems to have become quite lazy as of late. I suppose that’s my fault, as we aren’t exploring for more dragons anymore. Well, I hope to hear more about your coronation in the coming months! I shall definitely attend… And I hope you won’t mind me… bringing a friend or two? Until next time! Seasick. 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey finally dismounted Shadow as soon as the Night Fury touched down in front of her house. The sun had finally set for the day as the Lady and now future Chief of Haligan Island returned home from meeting she had to attend to with King Haddock, but she couldn’t afford leaving without them having one of their sparring matches first. No matter how the meetings turned out, the sparring matches were always something Grey looked forward to whenever she visited the Wilderwest Palace. “Well, girl, I’d say that that was a successful flight home,” the Lady said as she removed Shadow’s saddle from her back. The Night Fury crooned in response and nuzzled her cheek earning a giggle from Grey. “Come on, let’s go inside,” Grey said leading her adoptive sister inside. She opened the front door and walked inside the Bergman household only to see the messenger dragon waiting for her at the window cill while her mother was petting it. “Looks like you and Seasick are striking up quiet a conversation,” Ingrid said eying the letter in the dragon’s claws. “Looks like it,” she said as she took the letter addressed to her. Dear Seasick, '' ''I couldn’t agree more! Time is flying by so fast, and we haven’t seen each other in so so long. How long has it been since we last saw each other? Four years…? I would love to have you here for my upcoming coronation! '' ''Greg, Warren, and Asha are doing well, yes. I can’t wait to tell you about what they’ve been up to since then when I see you again. I have to ask, have you kept in contact with any of our other former comrades? I’m considering inviting them all to the coronation as well. King Haddock and his family of course will be there, and you know the Boomerang Squad will be there. '' ''Are you sure you don’t want me coming? I can always try to work something out with Chief Hroar. Good to hear Furious is doing well! Shadow and I have been working a little on the Dragonese you taught me, and I think I’m doing…slightly okay. I’m sorry to hear you aren’t exploring anymore. Are you two alright? I’m getting a little worried about you. '' ''Yes, I hope to have a date settled very soon! And trust me, after Mom, Greg, Warren, and Asha…and maybe the entire village (since I will be the one to lead them now)…you will be the first one to know. Of course, you can bring some friends! I would love to meet them! Any friends of yours are friends of mine! Maybe we can swap stories when you all come! '' ''Look forward to hearing from you! Grey 'Grey Bergman: '''The future Chief of Haligan Island sighed as she once again sealed another Coronation invite into an envelope and gave it to another messenger dragon. She sighed in relief and exhaustion as she had spent the entire day sending out invites to the Coronation….her Coronation. In a matter of exactly one month, she would soon be marked as the new Chief of Haligan Island…successor to Chief Hroar. She couldn’t believe it. Soon she would rise to a leadership position and basically be her own boss on Haligan Island. It was overwhelming and exciting at the same time as she crossed off another name on the list of potential guests. Then she noticed the next name on the list…Seasick, her best friend. That was when she realized that she hadn’t heard from Seasick in about…four months. She remembered the letter she wrote to Seasick about Shadow…the coronation…inviting her comrades…Seasick bringing friends. She didn’t remember receiving a reply from Seasick. That was odd. Maybe she was busy? She hoped that was the case. Well, there was only one way to find out. ''ATTENTION! On behalf of Ingrid Bergman, you have been cordially invited to the Coronation Day of Grey Hertha Bergman as she ascends to her role as the new Chief of Haligan Island! The Coronation will begin with a ceremony in the Great Hall on Haligan Island at sunrise and a reception to follow on May 21, 1050! Guests are invited to come to Haligan Island the night before for a welcome party and to greet the future Chief! Boarding will be provided for all guests! Please see the map for instructions! With the invite, she attached a small note. Dear Seasick, '' ''Once again, it’s been a while since I’ve heard from or written to you, and I am so sorry for not contacting you sooner. Training has been getting more intense, but I would really love it if you could be there for my coronation. I really miss you, and I can’t wait to meet your friends! Hope to see you in a month! Grey 'Seasick: '''Spring had finally come to Peaceable Island! To celebrate, Seasick took her daughter Eydis outside in the front yard. While enjoying the moment with her daughter, Seasick found herself thinking about Grey. It had been several months since she had heard back from her. Perhaps she was busy preparing to become chief. Suddenly, a messenger dragon appeared beside Seasick, and she quickly read the letter, which was the invitation to her coronation. Seasick replied later on in the evening, adding a small note with it. ''Dearest Grey, I’m quite excited to attend your coronation! I hope you’ve been doing well. I recall replying to your last letter, so I’m not quite sure what happened. Perhaps the dragon messenger lost it? Or maybe I wrote it and forgot to send it… I’ve been quite busy lately. Regardless, Iw ill see you within a month! I can’t wait! Your friend, '' ''Seasick 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey sighed as she plopped on her bed in exhaustion as Shadow crawled up the stairs behind her. It was only midmorning and she already wanted to go back to bed. Chief Hroar had been challenging her to Maces and Talons all morning. She had done pretty well beating him given her experience in the battlefield a few years before, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting mentally. She was about to go to sleep when Shadow crooned at something. The future Chief looked up at her bedroom window and saw a messenger dragon on her bed post. She perked up and took the letter from the dragon. She smiled when she saw it was a letter from Seasick. Dear Seasick, '' ''That’s so great! I’m so glad you can make it! It will be great to see you again! Huh, that’s strange. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I received it. Maybe, I did and forgot about it. I can’t wait to see you, my friend! I really missed you so much! And Shadow will be happy to see Furious again! See you in one month! Grey Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:Seasick Category:Grey Bergman